User blog:RoseForever/Monthly Newsletter: July
Howdy, dear WCI users :D! It's such a nice day today, and sorry for not making a newsletter for July on July first. Now here's the newsletter for July. Finally, I've found a way to make something to show how many pages that article has. Check Bloom's page, you can see what I'm talking about. So, that'll be on the rules, and I'll add it there sooner or later. In case you don't know, I am currently adopting this wiki. I have already a permission to do so, now, I'll just be waiting for someone to give me bureaucrat rights. IDK if the ones from Global Wikia or the ones here... Finally, the first season is completed, now it'll just be re-watched by other users. Now, we'll be moving on to Season 2. But there's still lot's of work around here that aren't settled just yet. So, if you want to help this wiki, feel free to ask me if you want to be a part of this group: *'Deleters:' People who are going to delete. **'Unnecessary Page Deleter Group:' People who are going to delete the other unnecessary pages.* **'Unnecessary Image Deleter Group:' People who are going to delete the unnecessary images here. Please view . Please, admins, delete the pictures that needs to be deleted.* *'Re-watcher: '''One who again watches a movie. **'RFTS: RFTS means "Responsible For The Specials". This means that you are responsible in re-watching the Nickelodoen Specials. The two specials are polished; some scenes/pictures are skipped please re-watch. Please watch the remaining two specials. **'''RFS1: RFS1 means "Responsible For Season 1". This means that you are responsible for the capturing pictures from Season 1. But don't worry, you're just going to capture few. IDK how many you should re-watch. **'RFTD:' RFTD means "Responsible for the Dolls". This means that you are going to capture doll pictures and add them to this page. **'RFTW:' RFTW means "Responsible for the Wallpapers". This means that you're responsible in capture wallpapers and adding 'em here. Another thing, please don't copy my style! "What does she mean?" - example as your question. I am reffering to those who has a ".png". It's my style, I first had that other than you! After I was making my art, I found it so lazy to turn ".jpg" to ".png" then ".png" to ".jpg". Excuse me for my laziness :P!! As I was saying, I found a way and I planned to turn all of the files that I capture to ".png". So, I hope you don't say, "Sorry, Rutchelle, but I just love having .png files." I think Rose copied my style as well! Those people who copied me, I'll call them "Irittators". Anyways, could you guys please join Winx Club Magic Wiki and this wiki? But, it's okay if you don't want to... I'm not forcing you to do so or anything. Also, the rules and everything will be changed after I have given bureaucrat rights. Some pages will be added and new admins will be chosen as a replacement for the inactive ones. Semi-active ones can't be replace since they can be active for some days and can be inactive for a few days. So, the next Monthly Newsletter will be released on August 2, 2013. Don't miss the next newsletter! And make sure you catch up every first friday of a month. Bye :D! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts